Into the Darkness
by TheGirlintheShadows01
Summary: (Slenderman X OC) She knew she shouldn't have taken this way to get home but she had no other choice. But now, she didn't know were she was and she had this feeling...that someone was watching her. Chills started to run up her spine. She needed to get home but how? And then she saw this...thing. What was going to happen to her now?
1. Chapter 1

It was dark.

No wind was blowing and an eerie silence was engulfing her as she walked through the woods. The only real sound to be heard was the sound of her shoes crunching the dead leaves under her. Why did she have to go through this? Her so called "friends" had left her at a party, leaving her to have to walk home by herself.

She mumbled under her breath as she pulled the strap of her nifty black purse back up to her shoulder. What friends they were. She really should start to hang out with some people who actually cared about her and not just how they looked in front of the popular kids. Tonight had been embarrassing for her and it had left her feeling hurt and very upset.

She sighed. What had her so called "friends" been thinking? "Oh hey guys! Let's just go ride around town being stupid idiots and not really care if we happen to leave someone behind!" She mimicked them with a dumb look on her face while waving her arms back and forth for affect. Whatever, it's not she even liked the party anyways. Too many crazy wild teens drinking and throwing up all over the place wasn't really her idea of having fun.

"What a bunch of jerks." She said aloud to no one as she continued to walk through the woods. The path she was traveling on was worn with age. The grass and dead leaves covered most of it leaving only parts of it visible. But she had walked this path thousands of times before...just not at night.

She continued on her journey for a few more minutes, her thoughts still on the party. She wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings as she was lost in her thoughts.

Turning right on the path, she suddenly froze. She looked around the pathway. The trees seemed to be denser and taller here making her feel small beside them. She had never gone this far before. Had she taken a wrong turn? Her parents were going to kill her if she came home late, but that wasn't the problem.

She felt like she was being watched.

Shivers ran up her spine, making her skin have goosebumps. Her breathing started to get faster as she started to think of what was happening.

She was alone, in the woods, in the dark and she was lost.

Her mind started to panic. How was she going to get back home? She didn't feel so angry anymore, she felt afraid. She started to walk again, this time walking faster then before. The odd feeling of being watched didn't leave her as she scanned the area looking for something that looked familiar to her to help her get out of this place. Her footsteps were getting louder now that she was walking at a quicker pace. The forest floor seemed to make her movements known to the whole world. What if someone heard her?

She continued for a while longer trying to find her way home. With every step she took the forest seemed to swallow her up into it's darkness leaving her feeling more lost than before. Her senses were on high alert. Everything seemed to be more noticeable than before. She was beginning to feel cold now and it didn't help that suddenly the wind had started to blow and make howling noises causing the forest to seem alive. She pushed her long light brown hair out of her face as the wind blew. She didn't like this situation one bit.

The full moon shown down upon her as she continued to walk giving her a pale complexion. All around her the trees seemed to be reaching for her trying to grab her and the wind seemed to be whispering things to her as she walked.

She came across a dead tree in the middle of the path. On the tree there was a note which read: "Don't look...or it takes you." She was interested with what it said. What would take her? She grabbed the note off the tree and continued on her way.

She path split into two ways after a while, she decided to go on the right path. She ended up in front of a building. The place looked deserted, but she knew that she had to continue on. She entered the building, her eyes were not able to see very far ahead because of the darkness. She had not brought a flashlight with her. She stepped as quietly as she could on the tile floor trying to not make a noise. Her breaths were shaky and she was ready to run at any second. She turned the corner and found herself in a long hallway. She then turned right and ended up in a small room. She could faintly see something on the wall as she approached it. I was another note. "Always watches no eyes." The note read. What could this possibly mean? Her hand shook as she reached for the note. She wanted to get out of here and now.

She turned around and walked to one of the many entrances of the building. She hesitated about stepping out. She suddenly heard a noise. Her breath hitched as She turned around quickly. Nothing was there.

Was her mind playing tricks on her?

She let out a shaky breath that she didn't even know she was holding. She shook her head. "I need to calm down. Nothing is wrong, I just need to focus on getting home" she thought.

She turned around again to face outside of the building. Her eyes grew wide in horror. There was something over by the trees. It looked like a man. It was tall, thin, it had very long arms, it's skin was pure white and it was wearing a suit and tie. But that wasn't what scared her.

It had no face. It looked like it was looking strait at her, but she couldn't tell. It was just...there.

She tried to scream, but no sound came out. She couldn't blink, couldn't move, her whole body was shaking in fear.

What...what was that thing!?

She started to hear static and her vision was getting fuzzy. Her mind was telling her to run, but her legs wouldn't comply.

She was going to die...she was going to die...she was going to die!

Tentacle-like appendages sprouted from its back as she stared at it. They seemed like they would engulf her at any moment now.

She was screaming on the inside for her body to comply with her and let her flee the scene. The creature continued to stare at her and she had a sinking feeling that it wasn't going to stay in that spot much longer.

Her legs finally complied with her and she began to run back into the building, her purse dropped to the floor forgotten about in her rush to get away. Her shoes hit the tiles with tremendous force as she ran creating an echo. Click clack, click clack, click. She was breathing heavily through her mouth trying desperately to suck in some air as she began to hyperventilate.

She ran strait out the other side of the building, not stopping one second to look back. She came across some old oil tanks. She ran in between them as fast as she could trying to get away from this hell hole. The static was growing louder in her ears, she could hardly hear anything else except the constant static and it was driving her up the wall. The same was happening to her vision. She could hardly see ten feet in front of her now.

She dared to look behind her.

The creature was there; about fifteen or so feet behind her. It was following her, but it wasn't moving. How did it get there then?

She gasped and looked forward again. Oh dear lord, why her?

All of a sudden she slipped. Her feet gave way under her and she started to fall. She put her hands out in front of her, but she ended up hitting her head on the dirt. She tried to get up but her head was swimming. She couldn't see, everything was blurry. She reached up to her head, her fingers came in contact with a sticky substance and it was now starting to drip down her hand. She bit her bottom lip, as she flinched from the pain. She didn't dare look up from were she was staring down at her lap.

The static was so loud now, she was sure her head would explode. She clutched at the side of her head trying to block out the sound.

Make it stop, make it stop!

Tears slid down her face, she was trapped. No where to run, no were to hide. Her vision was so fuzzy now she could hardly see anything, but she knew the thing was right in front of her. She could feel it staring down at her-even if it didn't have a face. She could hardly stay awake now. Why did she feel so tired? Her body started to sway back and forth, she could feel sleep creeping it's way closer to her. As she was about to hit the ground in exhaustion, something pulled her back up.

Those tentacles slid around her torso, pulling her back up in a sitting position. She gasped, horrified of what was happening to her. She tried to break free using all her leftover strength. But as she did so, they tightened their grip on her, making sure she couldn't escape. Something sharp touched her cheek, scratching it in the processes. That was the last thing she remembered before...

She blacked-out.


	2. Fun and Games

Darkness.

Many people fear it. As children people were afraid of the monsters under their beds at night. You cannot see in the dark. It is a never ending void of blackness. They fear what they cannot see, that is why darkness scares so many.

But for some it is what they thrive on.

The creature watched as some humans stumbled across the rundown pathway. They were laughing to themselves and seemed to be in a rather high-spirited mood, oblivious to their surroundings. He could smell the alcohol on their breath. Humans were idiotic creatures most of the time and these foolish humans were no different. He watched them as they continued down the path, stumbling along as they went. These humans had no idea what was about to happen to them. This would be too easy.

He stepped out from behind the tree he had been behind, preparing to make himself known to them. It had been a while since he had some victims dare to enter his forest, and he felt the thrill of being able to be on the hunt again.

He teleported in front of them, his tentacles appeared from his back swaying back and forth in a wild manner. The two drunken teenagers at first thought they were seeing things, due to their drunken state of mind. But after a few seconds, they thought otherwise. They began to hear static noises in their ears and their vision became blurry. In a state of panic, the two boys fumbled around aimlessly trying to run away. But Slenderman wasn't going to let his prey get away. He grabbed one of them with his tentacles, placing them on either side of the boy before pulling, ripping him apart slowly and very painfully. The teen screamed at the top of his lungs as everything faded to black, his friend watching in horror. But Slenderman was not done yet. The last remaining teen stumbled to get back onto his feet as the creature approached him. He ran as fast as he could through the accursed forest. The trees seemingly swallowing up his screams as he ran, making sure no one would come to his rescue. He wanted to escape, he needed to, but his fate was already sealed.

The deed was done, but he wasn't satisfied. There was not a lot of satisfaction in victims that were too drunk even to be able to correctly run from him. He needed someone smarter...someone to actually make his time worth while. That was when he sensed someone in his forest. Another human is seemed. Perhaps this one would be more of a challenge.

Slender-walking over to that side of the forest, Slender saw his new victim. A girl with dark blue eyes and long light brown hair was walking down the run-down stone pathway. She seemed to be upset about something if the look of annoyance on her face said anything. She seemed to sense someone watching her after a while and had began to walk faster through the forest toward were the building was. She had already collected one note and was soon to collect another. This was going to be fun. She entered the building as he appeared by the trees by one of the many openings, waiting for her return. When she came out he was expecting her to run, but she did not for a while. Perhaps because she was paralyzed in fear? He watched as her eyes became wide and she trembled where she stood. He loved it when his victims were afraid of him- which to say the least, all of them were.

Finally after a few seconds, the girl seemed to come to her senses and began to run. Finally, it was now time to corner his prey.

She slipped and fell only after a minute or so. Clumsy human, this would be the end for her. He approached her small body as she sat on the ground looking downwards her head bowed. She wouldn't look up at him. This angered him because he wanted to see the fear in her eyes. She started to fall, but his tentacles slid around her torso pulling her back upright. He was about to finish her...but wait. Why end it now? The fun was just beginning. Why not let her go and continue the game so he could see as her life slowly fell apart while she went insane? This seemed like a much better idea than just killing her now. It would be a lot more satisfactory in the end. After all that was one of the many things Slenderman was good at-torturing his victims just by being there.

This was exactly what he would do.

He reached one of his hands up to her face and with one sharp finger scratched a line down her cheek. She would now remember him. She wouldn't believe that he was just her imagination, for now she had something to remember him by. He then let go of her now unconscious body and let her fall back to the ground.

"Until we meet again human." And with that...

He was gone.

_

It was so peaceful here. In this dark world of unconsciousness. She wanted to stay there forever. Not having to worry about anything, and forgetting the horror she had just been through. But her mind would not allow her to as she started to wake up. She could hear birds chirping and a cool wind blowing, creating a whistling sound as it blew past her. Wait birds chirping? Her eyes fluttered open. Panic ran through her. What was she doing here? She sat up slowly, biting her lip in the process. She had a massive headache and her head was pounding. Her memory was foggy. What had caused her to wake up in the forest like this? She could remember going to a party with some friends, but everything after that was a blur.

Then she suddenly remembered, her parents told her to be home before was midnight and it was obviously not that time now.

She was in so much trouble.

She jumped to her feet, she had to get home and now. She scanned the area looking for her black purse. She knew she had it earlier, but where was it now?

She could see a building behind some old oil tanks. Perhaps she should go check there? As she walked between the oil tanks to the building, she remembered something from last night. She had been running past these tanks to get away from something, but what was it? She couldn't remember. She entered the building, a uneasy feeling was in her stomach as she walked through the long halls. Something didn't feel right here. After many twists and turns, she found her purse at the end of one of the halls. She picked it up, checking to make sure all of her belongings were still there. Luckily they were all accounted for.

She walked out of the building, heading down the old path, passing a dead tree on her way. She had a feeling she had come by this way last night, but she wasn't quite sure. Perhaps if she continued down the path she would find the right way home. As she walked, she looked at her surroundings. These trees seemed so lifeless. All the leaves on the trees (except the pine trees) had almost already fallen off and it was only the beginning of autumn. It was also dead quiet here, except for her shoes crunching some dead leaves on the path. She found this very strange and somewhat creepy. She wouldn't mind getting out of this place and now.

Luckily after a few minutes of walking through the "dead" part of the forest, the trees began to have their normal autumn colored leaves again, and the things seemed to be normal again. This made her relieved, but also made her wonder. Why was only part of the forest this way and the other part so grim? She forgot about the thought as she finally found the path she normally took to get home. Hopefully her parents were not awake yet. It seemed to still be early in the morning since the sun was still rising in the distance. Most likely they had not waited up for her to come home last night either since they had work the next day, but if they did, then even of she got home before they awoke, she would be in so much trouble.

The trees started to clear, revealing a sidewalk around 20 feet away. She was at the outskirts of her neighborhood now, only a few more minutes then she would be home. She started to run as she was just a few houses down from where her house was. Her neighbors: the Johnsons were an old married couple who were always watching out of their windows making sure nothing strange was going on. They were like the watch dogs of the neighborhood. If they saw someone doing something they didn't like, they would tell them immediately. Many of the other neighbors found them to be quiet annoying. No one could do anything without the Johnsons finding out about it, so getting home as fast as she could would be best if she didn't want to hear the Johnsons complaining that she was out and about early in the morning and they didn't think it was safe.

She got to the front door of her house, quickly scanning around in her purse trying to find her key. She pulled it out and unlocked the door. She stepped inside, closing and locking the door behind her as quietly as she could. She walked into the kitchen and went strait for the fridge. She grabbed a piece of cheesecake and walked over to the dining room, grabbing a fork as she went. She sat down at the table and started to chomp down her food. She was famished. When was the last time she had eaten? She couldn't remember.

The lights suddenly turned on. Her mom was standing in the doorway behind her. She was still in her nightgown and her blonde hair was all messy. She looked tired, perhaps she had not gotten enough sleep last light?

"Rosalyn, what are you doing up this early in the morning?" Her mother's voice sounded very tired as she spoke.

Roslyn stopped eating. "Nothing mom, I was just hungry. I didn't eat much last night, and I was too sleepy to change my clothes and eat something when I came back." She said still looking down at her now half eaten cheesecake.

Her mother didn't seem very convinced. She walked over to the table and took a seat across from her teenage daughter. Rosalyn looked up from her plate as her mom sat down, having a feeling that she was about to say something else. As she looked up her mother saw the dried blood on the front of her head. Her mother's eyes widened.

"Rosalyn! What happened to you!" Her mother shrieked as she jumped out of her seat and rushed to her daughter's side. She placed her hand on the front of Rosalyn's head trying to get some of the blood off. Rosalyn flinched as she did so. "You're all bloody! How did this happen?"

Rosalyn stared at her mom, her face showing how confused she was at this statement. She reached a hand up to her head, stiffening in pain as she touched the cut. Sure enough there was dried blood there.

"I-I don't know. I can't remember how it happened."

"Does your head hurt? Oh honey this is really bad. What happened last night? Were you drunk?" Her mom asked quickly, a worried look on her face as she talked to Rosalyn.

"It does hurt somewhat and I feel a little dizzy. But I wasn't drunk last night." Rosalyn said a little bit irritated. Just because she was hurt did not mean she had been drinking.

"I'm calling the doctor. You might have a concussion." Her mom walked back into the kitchen looking for the phone.

Rosalyn just sat there as her mom dialed the number on the phone. Her mom spoke with a irritated voice as she talked to the receptionist about making an appointment with the doctor . She hung her head looking down at her lap. She felt somewhat tired now and she felt a little nauseous. Her head was still throbbing a little. She brought her hands up to her head and rubbed her temples trying to ease the pain.

Her mother came back into the room. "I set up an appointment with the doctor. We'll be going there at noon," She walked towards her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Nothing might be wrong, but we still need to make sure. I also phoned my boss and told him I would be late because of a family emergency. You should probably go upstairs to get cleaned up and go rest until it's time."

Rosalyn nodded her head slowly and walked upstairs. She walked past her parent's room relieved to find her father still asleep. At least she would not have to worry about his fatherly over-protectiveness right now if he saw the blood on her. She entered the bathroom, making her way to the sink. She turned the handle for warm water, watching as it started to flow out of the faucet. She reached for a cloth laying on the side of the sink. She dipped the cloth in the water and began to wash her face and the cut on her head. The water stung as she touched certain parts of her face. She looked up into the mirror just to see how messed up her face was. It wasn't that bad compared to what she thought it would be, but there was still some blood at the top of her face. There also seemed to be a scratch on her right cheek. She reached a hand up to her cheek touching the scratch lightly. When had she gotten this?

No sooner had she thought that, all her memory of what happened last night returned to her. She stared at her reflection in horror as she remembered the creature from last night. She had been sure she was going to die when it cornered her last night, but why had it let her live? Her mind kept telling her because it had been a dream and that nothing like that had ever happened last night. But she couldn't believe that. It had made that mark on her cheek for a reason. It hadn't wanted her to forget...it had done it so that she would remember it. It wasn't a dream even though she truly wanted it to be.

It wasn't finished with her yet.


	3. It has only just begun

The trees seemed to zoom by at the speed of sound as the little car drove on the small road through the outskirts of the town. The driver seemed to be in a rush, if their speed was anything to go by. The person in the passenger seat though, seemed to be the complete opposite.

Rosalyn was staring out of the window watching as the scenery went by with no real interest. She had too much on her mind for that.

As of now, Rosalyn and her mother were driving home from the doctor. The doctor had said that Rosalyn seemed to be just fine. She was responding well and didn't seem to have any problems with understanding and communicating. Although, he had advised her to stay indoors today and let her body rest. But how could she when those thoughts kept running through her mind?

She knew that that thing was after her, ever since she could finally remember everything from last night, she couldn't put the thought away. It wasn't a dream-it couldn't be. She had many crazy dreams before, but this one felt so real.

She couldn't have made it up.

But it still seemed very odd. Monsters weren't real (or shouldn't be anyway). She had been raised to not believe in stuff like that, but now? All her childish ideas about there being such thing as the Headless HorseMan or Frankenstein didn't seem so stupid after all.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was quite afraid-I mean who wouldn't be? This thing was real and it was after her for some reason. She had never heard of this creature before and she had the feeling it didn't make itself known to her so that they could have a nice little tea party or anything. She needed to do something about this, but what could she do? She was quite sure that no one would believe her if she told them some creature with no face was after her. It seemed like she would have to figure things out by herself.

Rosalyn turned away from the window as she stretched her arms out trying to shake the sleep out of her. Her back also popped in the process making her feel much better. Even though she had taken a quick nap before going to the doctor, she still oddly felt exhausted.

Sitting next to Rosalyn, her mother was impatiently driving, a look of frustration on her face. There was an unsettling silence going on between them. Rosalyn couldn't tell if her mother was mad at her or not. Perhaps it was because her mother was just stressing about work?

Rosalyn stared at her mother, watching her as she drove. Her mother's mouth was pulled down into a frown and she was tapping her fingers lightly on the steering wheel as she waited for the light to turn green again.

"Come on, hurry up already. I don't have all day. . ." Her mother mumbled under her breath her teeth clenched together in annoyance.

As if on command, the light turned from red to green. Rosalyn's mom didn't waste any time stepping on the gas.

No one spoke for the next few minutes as they drove. Rosalyn had returned to looking out the window, her thoughts back on the night before. She felt somewhat paranoid as she looked around outside. She had this feeling like someone would jump out at her. Her breathing was somewhat uneven as she tried to keep herself calm.

The silence was also unnerving to Rosalyn and she really wanted it to stop. She looked over to her mom again, ready to break the silence. "Mom, slow down. You're going ten miles over the speed limit." Rosalyn said smoothly, trying to make sure not to anger her impatient mother.

Rosalyn's words brought her mother out from her thoughts. She hadn't really noticed that she was speeding. She slowed down back to the right speed feeling still a little dazed from what just happened.

"Mom, what's wrong? You don't look so happy." Rosalyn said cautiously. Her mother was known for her temper and Rosalyn didn't want her to start yelling.

Her mother clenched the steering wheel tighter in her grip. Her mother was quiet furious with Rosalyn-even though Rosalyn couldn't tell now.

"Don't try to butter me up Rosalyn. I know you were lying to me earlier. What were you really doing last night? I know you didn't come home on time!" Her mother snapped her face turned to look over at Rosalyn with anger.

Rosalyn was a little startled by her mother's outburst of anger. How had she known? Honestly Rosalyn was surprised her mother hadn't yelled at her sooner. And what was she to tell her? Her mother wouldn't honestly believe her if she did tell the truth.

"I-I uh…."

"You were drinking last night weren't you? I knew it! I knew you shouldn't have gone to that party. You're not responsible enough with all your friends around! Either that or you were doing something else stupid. That's how you got your head hurt isn't it?" Her mother was yelling rather loud now and her face was somewhat red with anger as she continued to drive.

Rosalyn was surprised. She already told her mom she hadn't drunken any alcohol at the party and she still believed she had? Then again, this was her mother they were talking about. She didn't really believe anything anyone said. So what was she supposed to tell her then?

"No mom, I wasn't drunk! I already told you that!" Rosalyn said loudly as she folded her arms across her chest. "I hit my head when I was walking home. I tripped on something that's how it happened."

"Did you just raise your voice at me young lady? I have a hard time believing your story. Plus what were you doing walking home? You said you were going to come home with your friends! Anything could have happened to you by yourself. I'm very ashamed of you. No cell phone for a month!"

Rosalyn knew there was no good way out of this, so she just let her mom think she was right. She clenched her teeth together as her mother kept ranting on about how when she was her age she wouldn't have done that sort of thing. They were almost home now, and Rosalyn felt like she was about to collapse from exhaustion soon.

She looked outside again, watching as they passed some of her neighbor's houses. Her mother on the other hand, was finally done talking, but she was still upset and she scowled for the rest of the short drive home.

As they arrived at the house, her mother got out hastily. Rosalyn opened the car door on her side and followed her mother at a slower place enjoying the small breeze that was blowing. Her mother fumbled to get the keys in the door quickly. "Just wait until your father hears about this after I get home from work." Her mother said as she opened the door.

Rosalyn stepped inside quietly, hoping to be able to slip upstairs as soon as possible. Her father was sitting in the dining room sipping on a cup of coffee while reading a newspaper. He looked up from it as she and her mother entered the house.

Her mother rushed past them both as she went into the kitchen to get something. Her shoes making clicking noises on the tile as she walked. Her father stared up at Rosalyn standing in the doorway, his grey eyes behind his glasses scanning her over with an intense look.

"Hey dad," Rosalyn greeted him as she approached the dark wooden dining table. "Why aren't you at work yet?" She said as she sat down on one of the chairs.

Her father put his news paper down and laid his reading glasses next to it. He placed his arms on the table and folded his hands staring at her with a serious look. "They didn't need me today. Said they had enough people working on the new project and nothing else was going on that they needed me for." Her father said somewhat upset as he brushed one of his hands through his graying hair.

Her father worked for a plumbing business. The only one around where she lived. Every other one was at least a few hours away from their small town in Pennsylvania. Her father had worked there for fifteen years, but recently business wasn't coming in much and her father wasn't getting as much work. This had been the third time his boss hadn't needed him to come into work this month.

"Oh." Rosalyn moved uncomfortably in her seat as her father stared at her.

"Your mother called me earlier this morning. She told me you got hurt?" Her father said as he took a few more sips of his coffee.

"Yea, I tripped and fell hitting my head in the process." Rosalyn pointed to the big bandage on the front of her head.

"Hmm…." Her father continued to drink his coffee. Rosalyn was surprised he was taking this so well considering how overprotective he normally was.

Her mother suddenly came out from the kitchen, walking past them again heading for the front door. She didn't stop to look at them. "We'll need to have a chat when I get home. Rosalyn is in trouble; don't let her have her cell phone." Her mother said as she pulled out her dark red coat from the hallway closet and put it on.

Her father stared at Rosalyn with a questioning look as her mother left.

"I didn't do anything bad, I swear." Rosalyn said innocently her mouth pulled into a little smile.

"Right…." Her father continued to drink his coffee.

Rosalyn got up from the table and walked back into the hallway. "The doctor said I need to go and rest for most of the day. I'll be upstairs." Her father nodded in understanding and he picked up his newspaper again.

Rosalyn started to climb up the wooden stairs; the hallway was dim since there was no light on at the moment. Her head started to ache, and as she continued her climb upstairs, she felt nauseous. As she got to the top of the stairs, she stopped. She really didn't feel too good now. She started to gag and her stomach felt very upset. She ran to the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet promptly. Afterwards her headache seemed to get worse. Her head was throbbing and her eyesight was spinning as she sat by the toilet. She reached a hand up to her head as she grimaced from the pain. As her eyesight went back to normal, she noticed drops of blood on the white tile by the toilet. She reached up to her nose feeling the blood trickle out from it. Rosalyn was scared again as the scene before her reminded her of last night.

What was happening to her?


End file.
